


I Call It Magic When I'm Next To You

by DragonFly18



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Healing, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFly18/pseuds/DragonFly18
Summary: Steve sighed deeply, eyes closed and head resting on his arms. Fingers still twirling his empty glass. 'Have you ever walked into a situation knowing how it was going to end, and yet you let yourself fall into it anyway? Then when what you thought would happen, what you fear would happen, actually happens...'
The stranger hummed, obviously contemplating, 'I can't say I have no...'
Steve huffed, slightly irritated. 'How do you do that?'
A soft chuckle and amusement clear in his voice, 'I guess by never doing what's expected' is the reply. Steve felt the guy lean in towards him, breath hot on his ear, 'So can I buy you a drink?'
Feeling his lips twitch into a smile, Steve raised his head turning to the stranger, boldly telling him, 'You can buy me two'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Coldplay's song Magic
> 
> Any mistakes in grammar or spelling are my own - its my first fic so please go easy on me. 
> 
> Summary is inspired by the Once Upon A Time TV series, something Mary Margaret says clicked for me and I had to use it. 
> 
> This one is based on some truth so I hope you like it...
> 
> *Update* 
> 
> So sorry it has taken me ages to write anything. Personal problems but working through them so will have more up soon.  
> Looking through what I wrote before I've changed it a lot so hopefully you guys like the start and as I said will have more up in the next week. Promise!

*Flashback*

'It hurts, doesn't it? Loving someone only to realise that they don't feel the same'.

A wounded gasp caught in my throat. 'What? But I thought you....'

He looked at me impassively, his eyes void of any expression. God, how did we get to this? 'Let me guess...you thought that after a little drunken fumble I was in love with you too? Don't you see? I was drunk and you were just there. It didn't, no, it doesn't mean anything to me'

Every word felt like a blunt knife was delving itself deeper into my chest, winding me. I could hardly breathe. 'So, what, you expect me to pretend that nothing happened? You know what you mean to me....how am I supposed to move on from this? To forget?'

I laughed, sounding hysterical but I didn't care. 'How could you do that to me? Tell me you cared for me too, just so you could sate your curiosity and then up and leave when you felt like it. How can you do that to someone? I can't believe I was so stupid as to let you fool me into thinking that you cared for me.'

Staring into my eyes he told me exasperatedly, 'You don't get it, do you? It was some fun. I was curious, intoxicated and it seemed exciting at the time. Don't be such a baby about it. You're making everyone stare at us'

All the energy seeped out of me. Tears that had gathered in the corner of my eyes slid down my cheeks. How could I have been so stupid?

*End of Flashback*

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment - would love feedback just don't be too mean! 
> 
> Tell me if you think I should continue or not! :)
> 
> *Update*  
> Thanks again guys for your patience! More to come!


End file.
